The invention concerns a permutation lock of the type comprising a plurality of independently rotatable dials arranged on an axle. The axle is mounted on a movable frame which is moved in the direction of the axle axis in response to manual actuation.
In German No. DE-P 850 409 there is disclosed a permutation lock in which the axle carrying the dials is associated with a frame. Both ends of the axle are secured to the frame. The dials thus must be inserted onto the axle prior to the joining of the latter to the frame. The mounting of the axle onto the frame is thereby hindered by the presence of the dials and is too expensive for mass production.
It is an object of the invention to simplify a permutation lock of this generic type with regard to its assembly, and provide it with a compact configuration that is stable in use.